


Bring Me Heartache

by Synnerxx



Series: Heartache'verse [1]
Category: The Shield
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lem thought he could handle it, but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Totally not what I meant to write, but it spawned a new 'verse, so.  
> Prompt: Accidents at hc_bingo

"You accidentally told Vic about us? How does that even happen?" Shane snaps, glaring at Lem.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident! It just kind of came out." Lem rubs his eyes.

"Why would you even say something like that?" Shane growls, looking more pissed than Lem has ever seen him before.

"What do you care anyway? It's not like Vic's homophobic or anything." Lem asks, looking up at Shane.

"Doesn't matter because I'm not gay. That's not even the point. What were you two talking about that you felt the need to tell Vic that we've been fucking?" Shane paces around Lem's living room, agitated.

"It was just small talk, I don't know." Lem drags his fingers through his hair, making it stick up even more.

"Small talk led to you blurting out that we are fucking to Vic. Right." Shane says, voice flat.

"What does it even matter? He didn't seem to really care." Lem reaches out to Shane when he passes him again only to have his hand shoved away.

"Don't touch me." Shane snaps.

"What's got you so worked up?" Lem asks, slightly hurt that Shane pushed him away.

"It was supposed to stay a secret! No one was supposed to know." Shane glares at Lem, facing him.

"Why though? Why hide it from Ronnie and Vic?" Lem asks, a frown on his face.

"Because I don't want them to know." Shane says, avoiding the question.

"What's so bad about them knowing?" Lem asks, suspecting why, but wanting Shane to say it to him.

"Because I just don't want to. Why should they know who I'm sleeping with?" Shane says, knowing it's the wrong thing to say as soon as it's out of his mouth.

"I thought we were past this, Shane." Lem says, angry now.

"Past what?" Shane asks, digging around in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"Past you being like this, ashamed of me." Lem says, watching Shane search his pockets.

"I'm not ashamed. This just isn't anything anyone needs to know about, right? It's just sex." Shane nods to himself, walking to the door, having found his smokes.

"If you still think that, then don't bother coming back in." Lem says firmly, making Shane freeze in the doorway.

"You can't be serious." Shane turns to face him.

"You're the one that won't take us seriously." Lem gets up from the couch.

"This isn't a relationship! It's just sex!" Shane snaps back at him.

"Fine. I'm tired of fighting with you. You know how I feel about this, so there's nothing left to say about it." Lem sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He sits back down, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"No, you told me that your feelings shouldn't have an impact on mine. You knew I thought this was just sex from the very beginning and I knew that you wanted something more, but you said you could handle this." Shane snaps, coming back over to Lem.

"I thought I could." Lem says softly.

"But you can't." Shane finishes for him.

"No. Apparently not. The easiest way was to blame you, but really, this is my fault. Tell Vic whatever you want. I don't care. I just can't deal with this right now." Lem shakes his head and stands up from the couch, beginning to walk into his bedroom.

Shane catches his arm. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Lem looks at him, regret in his eyes. "Me too."


End file.
